Talk:Natalia/@comment-26058107-20190716095956/@comment-33601596-20190720030555
Sorry, I was out of town for 3 days for a pleasant vacation canoeing down a spring and sift through enough fossil-ridden sand to fell a small elephant. Then I came back and someone is conspiracy outraging on the wiki. Anyways, let's see if I can reason with what I am suspecting is...like "a very reasonable person who is not making irrational judgement at the drop of a hat". All humans are like each other, right? Frankly, the odds of Matt making a Sonic joke over anything are quite low. I think I saw one in one of the dialogue boxes, but the idea that anything significant is being dedicated to Sonic is slim to none (especially not your main superbosses for the final premium dungeon). To top it off, the idea of dedicating anything to the fandom of a game is something of a waste of time; think of it as a comedian making an inside joke only one person will get...and then riffing it off again and again as their main act for the night. This comedian will get tomato in his face, or at least blank expressions with the assumption that something funny was supposed to happen, but didn't. Matt is not that comedian. Also a quick note: as the players say themselves, the Dark Players are dark entities which take the form of the players. The Evil Players seem to be actual manifesations of the player's most venial sins (Gluttony, Fanaticism/Pride, Obssession with optimization/Greed (the converting everything into resources for Lance's own use bit), Wrath, NoLegs). It's actually surprisngly Dantean in nature, with all of the players but Lance neatly fitting in with one of the deadly sins (Lance could be seen as not qualifying for a traditonal sin on account of his terrible actions and hatred of humanity, while NoLegs is a pure entity of goodness or something). The trope of Dark Heroes is very frequent, often used for soul-cleansing purposes within the plot (show you can fight your own darkness), and possibly nearly as old as stories themselves. You seem to be deluding yourself and assuming that what you know to be important things are the dominating important things, and that all things that are important are intended to relate to the things that you think are important. This actually isn't an issue in itself, its a phase of growing that most people deal with, I know I did. Eventually you realize that the world as a whole is waaaaay bigger than you would ever imagine, and many, many things are stemming from sources you haven't even heard of. Play the big games, read the big names, expand your worldview, hopefully believe in plausible things, and you will find yourself to be part of a world beyond your control, but beautiful without needing control forced onto it. Just try not to assume. For the most part, a fandom (the type that the "Fandom Wiki" comes from, not Fandom the organization) does not define the actual work it has been built around. While there are often nods to a fandom, these are fairly rare. Furthermore, with the exceptions of very specific instances of narrative sadism (actually kind of benign most of the time) you never see the worst parts of a fandom being dredged up and dumped into the work, even if the creator means it for sardonic purposes. This whole thing is actually surprisingly cathartic. It's also painful, not sure which is greater.